Substituts
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Quelques mots échangés peuvent parfois avoir plus de conséquences qu'on ne l'imagine... Fic basée sur l'épisode "Mirror mirror" - Slash - OS - Suite postée sous le titre de 'Mutinerie'.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star Trek et son univers ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Mmh, il semblerait bien que je sois la seule francophone dans le fandom de Star Trek TOS sur ce site :'(  
Enfin, j'espère que si quelqu'un passe par ici, il me laissera son avis sur cette première tentative de fanfiction dans l'univers de Star Trek !_

_Quelques précisions :_

_- Cette fic s'inspire de l'épisode « Mirror Mirror» de TOS et de son univers parallèle (n'ayant pas vu l'épisode depuis longtemps, il se peut qu'il y ait certaines incohérences :'s)_

_- T'hy'la : mot vulcain signifiant « ami », « frère » et/ou « amant »_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (à qui passera par ici :'x)_

**Substituts**

_« - Obéir à un sang vert, je peux encore le tolérer. Après tout, le monde fonctionne de cette façon, le plus fort à raison des plus faibles. Mais vous servir de cette répugnante logique pour cacher ce que je vous inspire… c'est pathétique. Je ne vous aurai jamais accepté à bord de ce vaisseau si j'avais su que vous étiez si lâche ! Quand vous déciderez-vous enfin à montrer clairement à quel point vous me haïssez, Capitaine Spock ? »_

- Monsieur… Spock ?

Le vulcain fixa le lieutenant quelques instants, cherchant à déterminer ce qui était illogique dans cette scène. L'homme habillé de rouge était derrière sa console, l'observant avec une certaine surprise dans le regard. Il était seul. Et il l'avait appelé « Monsieur ». Ces vêtements et la salle également…

Il n'y avait qu'une explication logique à ceci trancha Spock qui venait juste d'être rematérialisé dans la salle du téléporteur.

- Monsieur, que signifie cet-

- Tout est parfaitement en ordre, lieutenant, le coupa le vulcain en quittant la plateforme.

L'homme en question continua de le fixer de cet air intrigué, typiquement humain, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur son passage.

Le lieutenant hésita encore quelques secondes, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Et finalement, il se décida.

- Salle du téléporteur au Capitaine Kirk.

Il y eut un silence assez long et il était sur le point de réitérer son appel lorsque la voix du Capitaine de l'USS Entreprise surgit dans l'appareil.

- Capitaine Kirk. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, Capitaine, je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment important mais Monsieur Spock vient d'être remonté à bord et… Enfin, son aspect est assez différent de ses habitudes. Son visage… Enfin, Monsieur Spock porte maintenant la barbe et la moustache. Dois-je avertir la sécurité, Capitaine ?

- Demandez qu-

Le Capitaine se tût soudainement.

- Capitaine ?

- Ce n'est rien, lui parvint à nouveau la voix de son chef. La sécurité ne sera pas nécessaire, il s'agit bien de Monsieur Spock. Merci pour votre rapport, lieutenant.

L'intercom se coupa, laissant le lieutenant légèrement perplexe mais également rassuré par les paroles de son capitaine. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé savoir pourquoi Monsieur Spock avait choisi d'arborer une telle allure…

KSKSKSKSKS

Spock s'était demandé s'il était tombé dans un univers parallèle au moment où il avait porté les yeux sur les étranges uniformes, qu'on s'était adressé à lui avec un « Capitaine Spock » et qu'il avait pris conscience des vêtements qu'il portait. Et la réponse la plus logique semblait bien être positive, alors que deux gardes du corps le suivaient jusqu'à ses quartiers de… capitaine.

C'était à peu de choses près semblable à ce que lui avait expliqué le Capitaine Kirk sur cet univers parallèle, un peu comme un miroir inversé du leur. A l'exception près que le Spock de ce monde avait visiblement réussi à obtenir sa place de capitaine.

S'il aurait sans aucun doute été tout à fait intéressant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde, il était cependant risqué de laisser son alter-égo sans surveillance dans son propre monde. Le plus logique était donc qu'il se concentre sur comment recréer les circonstances leur permettant d'intervertir à nouveau leur place. Le vulcain se souvenait de tous les faits relatifs à l'incident précédent et avait déjà une idée assez précise du temps qui lui serait nécessaire à mettre tous les éléments en place dès qu'il rejoindrait ses quartiers. Et le fait d'être considéré comme le capitaine de ce vaisseau avait déjà réduit ses calculs à la formule la plus simple.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les quartiers en question (qui dans un autre univers appartenaient à Jim), ses deux gardes restèrent à l'entrée et le laissèrent seul.

Spock ne s'attarda pas sur les détails de la pièce – bien que son corps se gorgea de la chaleur familière qu'il pouvait retrouver dans ses propres quartiers – et se pencha au-dessus de l'ordinateur qui allait lui permettre d'organiser ses préparatifs.

Deux minutes et vingt-quatre secondes exactement après son entrée dans ce domaine qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, Spock se raidit sous la sensation d'une main qui caressait son dos.

- Vous vous décidez finalement à regagner votre vaisseau, _Capitaine_. Avez-vous enfin choisi de répondre à ma… mhh…

La main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

- …demande ? termina la voix trop familière.

Le vulcain se retourna calmement – forçant ainsi les doigts tièdes à quitter sa peau, une conclusion dérangeante ayant déjà découlé de son analyse de la situation.

Les yeux de la personne face à lui s'écarquillèrent lorsque leur regard se croisa et Spock resta plus impassible que jamais. Son visiteur n'était autre que James T. Kirk, torse nu, une bande de tissu autour de l'un de ses biceps et au regard aussi sauvage que dans ses souvenirs de ce double barbare.

KSKSKSKSKS

- Monsieur Spock… C'est une surprise de vous voir ici, dit Jim Kirk, souriant, mais néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Après tout, le vulcain qui venait de franchir la porte de ses quartiers et qui se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos, était un Spock barbu et moustachu. Un être d'un monde parallèle. Et donc, Spock, « leur » Spock, était là-bas.

- Capitaine Kirk. Vous comprendrez, j'imagine, qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Jim retint une légère grimace. Ce Spock-là semblait toujours un peu plus glacial que l'original, si l'on pouvait dire les choses de cette façon.

- Bien entendu. Je vais charger Monsieur Scott de s'en occuper, il sera sans doute le plus efficace pour permettre votre retour… sur votre vaisseau. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vous convient pas dans cette façon de faire ?

Depuis qu'il était entré, le vulcain le fixait droit dans les yeux. Cependant ce regard ne possédait pas la neutralité, ou l'air concentré, de son premier officier. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être face à un quelconque prédateur ; il se sentait en danger et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Non. Vous êtes ceux qui ont su obtenir le plus de connaissances sur ce phénomène, vous êtes à même d'accomplir cette tâche.

- Eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Monsieur Spock., répondit-il tout en se tournant vers l'intercom pour donner ses instructions à Scotty.

En plus d'être plus sombre, la personnalité de ce vulcain semblait être plus profondément marquée par un sentiment de supériorité face à l'homme.

Les instructions données à son ingénieur en chef, le Capitaine Kirk se redressa et s'approcha de quelques pas de son invité.

- Monsieur Spock ? Puis-je suggérer que vous rejoigniez les quartiers de mon premier officier ? La température et l'environnement vous y conviendront sans doute davantage et-

- Il est plus logique que je reste ici. Mon apparence pourrait surprendre certains occupants de ce vaisseau. De plus, bien qu'étant les quartiers de mon homologue, rien ne m'autorise à les investir durant son absence.

- Je suis certain qu'il n'y verrait pas d'-

- Tenez-vous donc à ce point à être libéré de ma présence ? le coupa une nouvelle fois le vulcain en soulevant un sourcil.

Difficile d'être subtil avec lui. Cependant, il avait certainement compris qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de le mettre sous bonne garde dans les quartiers de Spock et de s'assurer que tout était fait pour récupérer au plus tôt son officier des sciences. Et, accessoirement, se débarrasser de son double.

Son malaise dû un instant se marquer sur son visage mais Jim préféra sourire et détourner les yeux une seconde pour garder contenance.

- Je n'y tiens pas. Bien au contraire. J'aurais d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'il advient de votre univers, dit le Capitaine à moitié sincère mais souriant toujours.

Pour une quelconque raison, de minutes en minutes, son instinct lui intimait de plus en plus de se méfier.

Il s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Alors, Monsieur Spock, avez-vous… étudié les possibilités de ce que je vous ai dit ? Votre Fédération pense-t-elle toujours qu'elle ne pourra s'épanouir que par la dictature ?

- Il aurait été illogique de croire que les fondements d'un tel empire puissent être balayés en quelques mois seulement.

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

- Voulez-vous dire que rien n'a changé ? Que la destruction reste la directive première de vos vaisseaux ?

Le capitaine s'était approché du vulcain, légèrement en colère que (ce) Spock n'ait rien fait pour changer cette détestable situation. Le vulcain était resté immobile, le suivant simplement du regard.

- C'est inexact. Certaines choses ont changé. La soumission des plus faibles reste primordiale. Cependant, l'Entreprise revoit sa politique d'action sous mon commandement.

- Oh. Bien. Vous êtes passé capitaine. Toutes mes félicitations, dit Jim d'un signe de tête et en rejoignant à son tour ses mains derrière son dos.

Ce n'était pas si inattendu. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait espéré également en découvrant le dossier de son double si entaché de crimes de guerre.

- Et qu'est devenu… mon double, Monsieur… Capitaine ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le vulcain, curieux de connaître le sort de cet autre Kirk.

Jim n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que déjà son invité le plaquait contre un mur, sa main solidement fixée à son cou et le choc de son crâne frappant un instant la paroi l'étourdissant légèrement.

KSKSKSKSKS

Un éclat de haine passa dans le regard sombre du James Kirk qui lui faisait face. Assez logique lorsqu'on savait que Spock l'avait constitué prisonnier lors de leur précédente rencontre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis l'homme envoya son poing dans le visage du vulcain. Spock attrapa son bras lorsque son poing ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'humain essaya de se dégager mais ce fut en pure perte. Finalement, le masque de rage s'atténua et la tension dans son bras faiblit.

- Bien sûr, vous êtes aussi vif et aussi fort que lui.

Kirk sourit. L'officier des sciences souleva un sourcil face à ce comportement qui était loin de ses prévisions. Tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire de sa première rencontre avec l'alter-égo de son capitaine était qu'il était violent et plein de rage. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter sa défaite aussi facilement.

L'humain se pencha légèrement vers lui ; il resta impassible mais sur ses gardes.

- Et votre peau est aussi chaude que la sienne, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Spock le relâcha et croisa les mains derrière son dos ; l'homme torse nu ricana.

- Vous êtes plus sensible que mon Spock, cependant. Lui n'a jamais montré le moindre trouble devant ce genre de comportement. Mais le fait est que nous n'en sommes plus là depuis longtemps, termina l'homme sans masquer une certaine colère.

Le vulcain resta silencieux tout en étudiant les réactions de ce Kirk qui avait baissé les yeux et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. La relation qu'entretenaient leurs doubles dans cet univers était assez différente de celle qu'il avait avec Jim. Si le comportement de l'humain laissait déduire qu'une certaine relation physique pouvait exister entre cet homme et son alter-égo, le ton et les inflexions de sa voix lorsqu'il mentionnait « son » Spock ne laissait aucun doute quant au manque d'harmonie de cette relation.

- Vous vous demandez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit soudain Kirk. J'ai de sacré doute que cette situation ait pu se reproduire dans votre univers. D'après ce que mon Spock a accepté de m'en dire, vous êtes tous trop naïfs et « bons » pour que cela n'arrive. Mais je crois que la faiblesse et la lâcheté serait plus à même de définir les humains de votre monde. Quant aux vulcains…

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de Spock, l'observant avec attention.

- … je serais prêt à parier que vous n'êtes pas si différents de ceux de ce monde. Indifférent, froid, _logique_. Et si prompt à œuvrer pour vos objectifs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.

La possibilité que ce Kirk soit un obstacle important dans ses démarches pour retourner dans son monde devint plus plausible dans l'esprit du vulcain.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit l'humain, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous arrêter. J'aimerai récupérer mon capitaine tout autant que vous voulez rejoindre le vôtre. Toutefois, je connais l'efficacité de mon Spock et je suis persuadé qu'il pourra résoudre ceci sans votre aide.

- Quand bien même je ne doute pas de la rigueur et de la logique de votre capitaine, il est de mon devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour mettre un terme à cette situation au plus tôt.

Kirk sourit à cette réponse, de ce sourire charmeur que le Jim de son univers dévoilait parfois mais néanmoins voilé d'une touche de moquerie.

- Vous possédez une langue finalement, Monsieur Spock, je commençais à en douter. Très bien, je vous laisserai agir à votre guise. Mais accepteriez-vous que nous parlions quelques minutes avant cela ?

Ce James Kirk était décidément moins barbare que celui qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, plus réfléchi également. L'officier des sciences était conscient qu'il ne pouvait d'autant plus se fier à ses mots, la logique voulait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Cependant, il était bien décidé également à éviter tout combat inutile avec cet homme.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, conclut le vulcain.

- Bien, bien, sourit son vis-à-vis avec une visible satisfaction.

Kirk se frotta les mains, baissa légèrement la tête et fit quelques pas ; c'était ainsi que réagissait parfois l'homme lorsqu'il avait un sujet ou une théorie à exposer, ce comportement était familier pour Spock.

- Je suis certain, Monsieur Spock, que vous avez dû comprendre depuis longtemps que votre double n'est pas resté indifférent aux mots de votre capitaine ?

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai pu déduire. Cela explique notamment la place qu'il occupe aujourd'hui.

- Et quel rôle pensez-vous que j'ai dû endosser après sa prise de pouvoir ? continua Kirk, posant sur lui un regard perçant.

Spock l'observa une nouvelle fois : torse nu, une étoffe vulcaine entourant son biceps droit, un bleu disparaissant presque sous ses côtes,… Sa conclusion ne lui semblait pas logique. Sauf s'il y introduisait une hypothèse particulière.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Et comment le pourriez-vous ? Même s'il m'a un jour démontré dans sa propre logique que tous cela avait un sens, je continue à considérer sa décision comme particulièrement _illogique_ ! termina-t-il en frappant son poing dans sa main.

La rage qui était apparue un instant sur le visage de Kirk s'effaça graduellement et il parla d'un ton froid.

- De toute l'histoire de la Fédération, aucun capitaine n'a pu obtenir ce poste sans qu'il y ait eu disparition de son prédécesseur. Ce n'est pas écrit dans nos lois. Mais c'était une réalité. Aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais eu d'autre désir que de voir son rival périr. Tous étaient humains. Mon Spock a fait un autre choix.

- Il a décidé de faire de vous son T'hy'la ?

Cela était la seul réponse tirée de ses analyses qu'il pouvait qualifier comme logique, et ce en dépit des incohérences liées à cette conclusion. Bien sûr, dans ce contexte, ce mot était loin de signifier pour lui ami ou frère.

Kirk le regarda, confus.

- Je ne connais pas ce mot. Mais s'il définit d'être soumis aux désirs sexuels de son vulcain de capitaine, alors il est juste.

Juste un instant, Spock sentit le sang quitter son visage et son rythme cardiaque changer à cette définition crue de leur relation. Puis il reprit le contrôle.

Kirk s'approcha à nouveau de lui avec un rictus.

- Ce n'était apparemment pas sa signification. Oui, je suis son esclave. Mais n'allez pas croire que je n'en tire pas de bénéfice. Je suis son premier officier mais je possède toutes les prérogatives d'un capitaine. Si ce n'est à l'exception de quelques décisions majeures concernant nos rencontres avec d'autres peuples, je commande ce navire.

Et maintenant l'homme souriait vraiment, comme-ci il ne pouvait être plus satisfait de sa position. Contradictoire et en même temps très logique si ce Kirk aimait l'Entreprise autant que son homologue.

Toutefois, ces révélations laissaient Spock perplexe. Il était logique qu'il lui ait épargné la vie si l'on estimait que les vulcains étaient assez similaires d'un monde à l'autre. Le respect de la vie était ancré au plus profond de leur être. Et, si son alter-égo lui ressemblait un tant soit peu, il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait guère d'intérêt pour le commandement si ce n'était pour tenter de changer la politique de cette Fédération. Cependant, s'il était possible qu'un lien plus profond que l'amitié se soit tissé entre l'humain et son double, il était sans précédent qu'un vulcain impose ce genre de servitude.

Du moins, dans son univers.

Et, ici, il ne possédait pas suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver une quelconque logique dans ce choix.

Il remarqua que Kirk l'observait à nouveau, plutôt satisfait de son effet mais peut-être également… déçu ?

- Je vois que cela vous laisse perplexe, Monsieur Spock. Eh bien, je vais vous dire ce que je pense de tout ceci. Les vulcains donnent trop d'importance à la vie pour qu'il ait pu se permettre de me supprimer, qu'il en ait ou non eu l'envie. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de réel goût pour commander non plus.

Spock dut reconnaître, par ces deux déductions, qu'aussi sauvage et barbare qu'aurait pu l'être cet homme, il était et resterait James T. Kirk et possédait bien toujours la même intelligence. Il se demandait malgré tout à quelles autres conclusions il avait pu arriver.

Kirk avait toujours le même rictus plaqué sur son visage, presque comme-ci il pouvait suivre le cours de ses pensées.

- Ce commandement qui ne l'intéressait pas, reprit l'humain avec calme, il me l'a donné pour me rendre docile. Je ne comprendrai d'ailleurs jamais pourquoi il ne m'a pas révélé ça dès le premier soir, marmonna-t-il si bas que Spock n'aurait pas entendu cette phrase s'il avait été humain.

Le vulcain, les diverses théories se formant sans cesse dans son esprit, ne voyait pas ou Kirk voulait en venir en lui exposant tout ces faits mais il était cependant conscient que la fenêtre lui permettant de regagner son monde ne serait pas ouverte indéfiniment.

- N'avez-vous pas envisagé qu'il ait cherché un moyen de préserver votre amitié ?

L'hypothèse manquait (une fois encore) de logique mais il ne pouvait guère faire mieux pour l'heure. L'humain le regarda avec amusement.

- Amitié ?

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de lui, laissant moins d'un mètre les séparer.

- Monsieur Spock, vous êtes vraiment naïf. Ce qui aurait pu être qualifié d'amitié n'était qu'une simple ruse pour me détourner de la menace qu'il représentait. Et s'il ne devait ressentir qu'un sentiment pour moi se serait la haine ! Parce que je suis l'obstacle sur sa route, l'homme qu'il ne peut abattre s'il veut tenter de changer l'empire et ne pas être totalement répudié par son peuple !

La rage brûlait à nouveau dans les yeux de Kirk alors qu'une dizaine de centimètres seulement séparait leurs visages.

- Il me hait et il m'utilise pour contrôler ce sentiment, prenant ce qu'il veut et me renvoyant à mon poste comme un animal obéissant ! Alors que… alors que moi…

Sa colère s'atténua si soudainement que Spock ne réagit pas au mouvement suivant de l'humain. Kirk s'approcha si près qu'il laissa son corps reposer contre celui du vulcain, son menton se déposant sur son épaule. C'est dans un murmure qu'il continua à parler ; aussi mal à l'aise se sentait-il avec sa proximité, Spock ne bougea pas.

- J'attends autre chose de lui, souffla l'humain. Et s'il ne peut me donner ce que je veux, ne pourrait-il pas au moins me montrer qu'il ressent quelque chose ? Au lieu de cette sauvagerie…

L'homme prit l'une des mains de Spock qu'il gardait dans son dos ; le vulcain s'empêcha de résister. Kirk posa la main du plus âgé sur son ventre, là où Spock savait qu'il y aurait encore la marque d'un bleu.

- …et de son indifférence. Même sa haine je l'accueillerais à bras ouverts, la preuve dans ses yeux que moi – moi seul – je suis capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Spock ressentait sa détresse. Aussi puissant qu'ait pu être son contrôle mental, avoir ce corps tiède contre le sien jouait sur sa concentration et sa capacité à rester impassible. Cette scène faisait pour lui écho à une autre, récente, où il avait choisi de calmer la douleur de Jim en allégeant ses souvenirs de la destruction de l'androïde créée par celui qui s'était un jour fait appeler Mathusalem. C'était plus fort que lui mais il avait envie de le protéger, de lui offrir un certain réconfort.

Kirk passa son autre bras autour de son épaule.

- Vous, vous ne me haïssez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimeriez que je me sente mieux, vous me considérez comme votre ami…

Spock devint un peu plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà, sentant la situation lui échapper. Il avait un instant cessé de prendre en compte le fait que l'alter-égo de son capitaine pouvait avoir des réactions bien plus imprévisibles encore que son homologue pour lui qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas lui, Jim. Je ne suis même pas de votre univers.

L'officier des sciences tenta une nouvelle fois de reculer mais il senti cette fois une lame froide contre le bas de son dos, peu éloignée de l'endroit où se situait son cœur.

- Je le sais, Monsieur Spock, et c'est pour cela que je peux me permettre une telle chose.

KSKSKSKSKS

- Spock… ! grogna-t-il. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous prend ? Tout ceci était un piège depuis le début !

Le vulcain le maintenait dos au mur et il ne pouvait nier que sa poigne était solide ; son instinct lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il devait se méfier.

- Non, Capitaine Kirk. Pas plus que vous nous ne possédons la capacité de contrôler ce genre d'incident. Il m'a juste paru logique de saisir cette occasion qui, selon toute probabilité, ne se représentera plus.

- Et quel genre d'opportunité voyez-vous là ? Celle de me tuer et de prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau en restant dans ce monde à la place de mon premier officier ?

- Négatif, Capitaine. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous tuer et je compte rejoindre mon vaisseau avant que la fenêtre entre nos deux univers ne se referme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Jim ne s'était débattu qu'un instant, trop conscient de la supériorité du vulcain et espérant trouver une échappatoire qui lui permettrait d'éviter l'affrontement. Ou une tactique qui lui donnerait plus de chance de l'emporter. Et, durant ce temps, la main chaude enserrait toujours sa gorge sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer.

- Vous m'avez posé une question un peu plus tôt, Capitaine. Vous vouliez savoir ce qui était arrivé à votre alter-égo ? Si j'avais dû suivre la tradition humaine, en devenant Capitaine de l'Entreprise, il aurait été logique que je le supprime. Seulement, il m'a semblait nettement plus logique d'en faire mon premier officier.

- Si je m'en fie au comportement des humains de votre monde, votre James Kirk est un homme… barbare et viol-

- Il l'est. Mais il est également très compétent, le coupa le vulcain.

- Et vous le considérez comme votre ami, devina Jim.

Le Capitaine Spock ne répondit pas, restant impassible devant le sourire compréhensif du plus jeune.

- Je suis certain qu'il pense la même chose de vous, continua-t-il sentant une brèche où il pouvait s'engouffrer pour faire revenir le vulcain à de meilleurs sentiments.

Toutefois, la prise se resserra légèrement sur sa gorge.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez, James Kirk.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il perplexe. A-t-il refusé le poste que vous lui offriez ?

- Non.

- Alors-

- Pas plus qu'il ne s'est rebellé lorsque j'ai fait de lui ce que vous, humains, appelez mon amant.

Jim fronça les sourcils, doutant vraiment de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Spock ne venait pas de dire cela ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'il… Et vous… ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que je viens de dire.

- Eh bien, c'est pour le moins inattendu…

Il avait imaginé son officier des sciences et son double assez semblables mais ils ne l'étaient visiblement pas autant qu'il l'avait crû apparemment.

Jim essaya néanmoins de passez au-delà de sa surprise et reprit la parole.

- Je comprends d'autant moins pourquoi vous me maintenez dans une telle position. Vous devriez… avoir hâte de le rejoindre, réussit-il à formuler en retenant une grimace.

Non, vraiment, la situation était trop étrange.

- Ce James Kirk me hait, vint la réponse froide du vulcain.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le vulcain posa ses doigts sur son visage et Jim fût envahi par une série d'images.

Son double ivre de rage, injuriant le capitaine Spock. Ses tentatives de frapper le vulcain, avortées par ce dernier à chaque reprise. Et puis, un discours plein de colère (_sang vert… le plus fort a raison… pathétique… haïssez !_) et l'impassibilité récurrente du vulcain.

Jim ne sut si cela était voulu ou non mais, tout au long de ces scènes, il ressentit profondément la douleur de celui qui le retenait prisonnier.

Puis cela s'arrêta aussi abruptement que cela avait commencé.

Jim resta désorienté quelques secondes puis reprit conscience de la réalité. Et de la douleur pulsant à sa tempe après que son esprit ait été purement et simplement forcé à recevoir ces images.

- Bon, effectivement, marmonna-t-il, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre vous. Mais vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il a accepté de devenir… votre amant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela ne signifie rien. Dans notre univers, les humains de l'Empire Terrien reconnaissent la supériorité des plus forts et se plient à leurs demandes.

Jim resta assez perplexe devant cette réponse. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça.

- Quand bien même, je ne vois toujours pas le rôle que j'ai à jouer dans cette histoire, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Dans mon univers, après qu'il m'ait donné ce qu'il croyait que j'attendais de lui, je lui aie offert d'être mon premier officier. Il a accepté car je sais qu'il aime commander et qu'ainsi il se protège des désagréments d'être le plus haut gradé à bord du vaisseau.

Jim ne doutait pas qu'il faisait référence à des tentatives d'assassinats comme celle qu'il avait gérée lorsque ce Chekov un peu trop ambitieux s'était attaqué à lui.

- Il se plie à ma volonté pour servir ses intérêts. Et, connaissant ce James Kirk, je sais qu'il hait cette situation. Et par conséquent qu'il me hait.

Le vulcain se pencha sur lui et pressa son corps contre le sien.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, commença Jim de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce que je v-

- Vous éprouvez de l'amitié pour votre premier officier, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jim ne réagit pas immédiatement, sonné par la réalité – que Spock était en train de l'embrasser – puis laissa faire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il userait d'un baiser pour tromper l'ennemi. Bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il préférait nettement avoir le rôle du séducteur.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que ce Spock avait de forts sentiments pour son double.

Jim sentit sa langue rejoindre la sienne et perdit le fil de sa réflexion. Son baiser était exigeant, passionné. Et sa chaleur plus élevée que la sienne l'enveloppait un peu trop bien, le rendant particulièrement réceptif à son contact. James Kirk était connu pour le côté aventureux de ses relations amoureuses, il ne s'était jamais limité à la race humaine. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un vulcain et il trouvait ça définitivement pas désagréable.

Spock le relâcha quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle ; Jim garda les yeux fermés et s'intima de reprendre son contrôle.

Le vulcain reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes, les mordillant légèrement puis introduisant à nouveau sa langue entre elles. Cette fois, Jim passa un bras autour de la taille fine de son aîné et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres pour approfondir le baiser. Son initiative attisa visiblement le vulcain puisqu'il se retrouva plus solidement pressé contre le mur par le corps particulièrement chaud. Les mains du vulcain caressèrent ses côtés et se faufilèrent sous le vêtement pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. Jim frissonna de surprise mais ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant ; il cherchait depuis quelques secondes à imposer son rythme au baiser et le vulcain semblait jouir de cette lutte.

Il frappa soudain la nuque de Spock avec la tranche de sa main.

Le vulcain s'était laissé prendre au jeu et n'attendait visiblement plus d'acte de rébellion de sa part. Il parût sonné quelques instants et Jim en profita pour lui échapper alors qu'il sentait ses mains tenter de le retenir. Lorsque le vulcain essaya enfin de faire un mouvement plus assuré vers lui, Jim le tenait déjà en joue avec le phaser qu'il avait récupéré dans son bureau.

- Astucieux, Capitaine, commenta Spock en le fixant avec intérêt.

Jim ne sut pas manquer l'étincelle de désir dans son regard qu'il ne tentait visiblement plus de résorber. Plus loin même, il avait l'impression que les coins de sa bouche se relevaient presque en un sourire parce qu'il lui avait résisté. Et ce regard… Il ne sut retenir le frisson qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

L'homme se morigéna. Il avait une dignité à sauvegarder. Son adversaire s'était littéralement jeté sur lui et ne se serait sans doute pas arrêté s'il n'avait pas réagi. Et le pire, c'était qu'il aurait pu s'y laisser prendre.

Jim s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je ne suis pas lui.

- C'est justement po-

- Non. Vous ne comprenez pas, Spock.

Il souleva un sourcil comme s'il était curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire

- Je considère « mon » Spock comme un membre de ma famille, un frère. J'avoue avoir été surpris par, eh bien, cette ardeur vulcaine assez particulière (il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait apprécié cela, même si c'était un Spock d'un autre univers… il restait Spock !) mais ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de relation que je veux avoir avec vous, ou tout autre Spock d'ailleurs. Et je suis certain que vous en avez parfaitement conscience.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence et Jim espéra que, si cela n'avait pas éveillé en lui la moindre culpabilité, sa nature vulcaine – droite et logique – reprendrait ainsi le dessus. Maintenant, il était temps qu'il passe à la partie la plus importante de cette mise au point.

- Cependant, votre univers est différent. Et il y a plus que ce que vous croyez entre votre Kirk et vous. Aussi différent de moi que puisse être votre Kirk, je suis persuadé qu'il a été votre ami pendant longtemps.

Jim parlait en suivant son instinct et cela avait l'air de faire son effet puisque le vulcain ne le contrait pas.

- Vous dîtes qu'il s'est plié à vous parce que tel est le caractère des humains de votre monde… mais a-t-il cédé à quiconque avant vous ? Je suis certain qu'il se rebellait même contre votre puissant empire lorsque cela était nécessaire

Le silence de Spock l'encourageait à continuer.

- Et sa colère… Que vous reprochait-il lors de votre dernière rencontre ? De lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas vous donner ? Ou de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il vous demandait ? Vous savez, il peut être très frustrant pour un humain de ne jamais connaître les sentiments de son partenaire, continua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser était celui qu'il employait parfois avec son premier officier, pas vraiment pour réprimander mais pour offrir une explication sur la nature humaine. Et cette phrase aurait parfaitement pu sortir de la bouche de Bones. Peut-être pouvait-il lui aussi être bon psychologue lorsqu'il le fallait.

- Je ne sais si cela est également valable pour vous mais les vulcains de notre monde se montrent particulièrement prudents lorsqu'il s'agit d'envahir l'esprit d'un autre (et à son léger mal de crâne persistant, il savait maintenant par expérience que le niveau de prudence était déjà moins élevé pour ce Spock). Cependant, je serais prêt à parier que vous n'avez jamais osé pénétrer l'esprit de votre Kirk. Et que vous ne lui avez sûrement pas offert l'opportunité de connaître vos pensées.

Le vulcain ne l'observait plus, semblant analyser chaque concept qu'il venait de lui exposer. Logique comme il l'était, ce Spock, même s'il n'était pas originaire de ce monde, ne pouvait ignorer ce que lui-même avait été capable de voir.

- Avez-vous l'intention de m'accompagner calmement jusqu'à la salle du téléporteur ou est-il encore nécessaire que je pointe ce phaser sur vous ?

Le vulcain leva les yeux vers lui et croisa à nouveau ses mains derrière son dos.

- Je vais vous suivre. Il est plus que temps que je retourne à mon vaisseau.

Jim sourit, soulagé et satisfait.

- Et j'imagine que mon alter-égo doit se trouver en ce moment dans une position délicate avec le vôtre, il serait malvenu d'attendre plus longtemps.

Le capitaine Kirk ne retint pas sa grimace. Que son double ait pris son officier des sciences pour une menace ou une opportunité, il ne devait effectivement pas se trouver dans la meilleure des situations. Il se pencha sur l'intercom.

- Capitaine Kirk à l'ingénieur Scott.

KSKSKSKSKS

Sa situation était pour le moins inconfortable. La lame qu'il sentait dans son dos était suffisamment aiguisée pour avoir déjà fendu le tissu et légèrement entamé sa chair. Cet homme ne plaisantait pas.

- Cela ne vous coûtera rien, murmura la voix de l'humain à son oreille. Vous allez bientôt partir, vous ne vous engagez à rien. Je vous demande seulement de me donner ce qu'il ne pourra jamais.

Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à une réponse adéquate, un tremblement secoua son corps. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais le seul résultat fut que la lame entailla davantage ses chairs. Se soulevant légèrement en prenant appui sur son épaule, Kirk _mordillait_ son oreille gauche. La langue tiède passa méthodiquement du lobe de son oreille à la pointe et un nouveau tremblement le secoua. Spock ferma les yeux presque malgré lui à la sensation qui se répandait dans son corps.

- Vous aimez ça, lui souffla la voix familière. Votre double n'a jamais montré la moindre réaction à ce genre d'attention mais vous vous _aimez_ ça !

L'allégresse qu'il percevait dans sa voix lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, les dents et la bouche de Kirk reprirent presque aussitôt leur tâche et le vulcain se retrouva bientôt à serrer les bras musclé pour garder son équilibre, sentant son contrôle s'effriter peu à peu. Et, de ce fait, le désir de Kirk commençait à le traverser par vagues.

- Ca… suffit…, murmura-t-il malgré l'instabilité de sa voix.

- Allons, détendez-vous et profitez, dit l'humain d'un ton cajoleur.

L'officier des sciences refit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres tièdes descendre dans son cou, embrassant sa peau avec douceur. La lame s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses chairs et il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il était définitivement en train de perdre le contrôle.

- Tenez-vous tranquille, marmonna son assaillant contre sa peau. A moins que vous n'appréciez mêler douleur et plaisir, moi j'aime ça…

Et sur ces mots, il le mordit férocement forçant Spock à inspirer soudainement par la bouche et permettant juste à Kirk de sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme l'embrassait avec impatience et possessivité. Le vulcain aurait presque pu se laisser griser par cette assaut (être tant désiré par un humain avait un côté dangereusement fascinant) s'il n'avait pas eu tant conscience de la lame enfoncée dans son dos.

Il recula encore, comptant sur ce qui lui restait de contrôle pour permettre à son jugement d'être encore assez juste. Kirk le relâcha subitement et souleva devant ses yeux sa main pleine de sang vert.

- Etes-vous complètement mal-

L'empêchant de le regarder plus longtemps avec cette expression où se mêlait l'indignation, la colère et l'inquiétude, Spock attrapa son bras et le tordit jusqu'à lui faire lâcher sa lame. Le vulcain le força à mettre visage contre terre et adapta sa position afin de l'immobiliser de manière efficace.

- Lâchez-moi, vulcain stupide ! tempêta l'homme à terre. Avez-vous une idée de l'efficacité de ces lames ? Elles sont forgées pour transpercer chair et os !

- Mes os n'ont pas été endommagés.

Bien qu'il sentait toujours la tension dans les membres de l'homme, ce dernier cessa de se débattre.

- Je sais que vous avez trouvé ça agréable alors pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de continuer ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Spock dut se retenir de soupirer ; il n'avait pas encore regagné un contrôle total sur ses émotions.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Jim. Je ne suis pas lui. Le James Kirk de mon univers est l'homme que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Et, continua-t-il avant qu'il puisse émettre de vaines protestations, je persiste à croire que, pour votre Spock, vous êtes son T'hy'la.

- Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce mot, je vous l'ai dit !

- Demandez-lui lorsqu'il sera de retour, il vous l'expliquera. Cela pourra cependant vous aider à comprendre, réfléchissez y : comment avez-vous établi cette nouvelle relation ? Vous a-t-il forcé à lui obéir ou a-t-il attendu votre consentement avant d'agir ?

Cela eut le don de réduire l'humain au silence et Spock aurait presque pu en sourire.

- Il est temps pour moi de retourner à ma place.

Le vulcain posa ses doigts à un point stratégique de l'épaule de son prisonnier et ce dernier tomba dans l'inconscience. Spock se releva prudemment, un peu trop conscient de sa blessure mais sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas mortelle. Il revint vers l'ordinateur et s'installa devant lui. Il avait un travail à terminer.

KSKSKSKSKS

- Ah ! Capitaine, vous voilà ! Tout est en place pour la téléportation. Et où se trouve Monsieur Spock ?

- Ici, même, Scotty. Seulement, pour être exact, il s'agit du Capitaine Spock.

L'ingénieur observa le vulcain faire son entrée avec une certaine méfiance.

- Monsieur Scott, salua le vulcain d'un hochement de tête.

Scotty acquiesça en retour. Et puis quelque chose sembla le surprendre.

- Capitaine, Capitaine ?

L'ingénieur secoua légèrement la tête face à ses paroles confuses. Jim lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- En effet, il s'agit du Capitaine Spock, pensez-vous que cela ne soit pas juste ?

Scott sourit légèrement et lui répondit.

- Oh, bien au contraire. Selon la description que Monsieur Spock à fait de nos doubles, je pense sincèrement que l'Entreprise est entre de bonnes mains sous le commandement du Capitaine Spock. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr, Capitaine, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jim.

- Bien sûr, Scotty, je vous comprends tout à fait.

- Puis-je vous demander quel genre de description mon alter-égo vous a fait du vôtre ? questionna le vulcain en soulevant un sourcil.

L'ingénieur et le capitaine Kirk échangèrent un regard puis Jim répondit avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, je crois que… sauvage serait le mot le plus juste.

- Sauvage ? répéta le vulcain. Oui, je pense qu'il l'est, confirma-t-il après un instant.

Et, étrangement, Jim fut persuadé que cette idée plaisait assez à ce Spock.

- Je peux cependant dire que vous l'êtes un peu également, Capitaine Kirk.

Scotty ne cacha pas son sourire. Jim leva les yeux au ciel bien que la remarque l'amusa également.

L'ingénieur se dirigea finalement vers sa console et son capitaine le suivit. La main de Spock sur son poignet l'arrêta.

- Jim.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes.

- Merci, dit finalement le vulcain avant de se diriger vers le téléporteur.

Kirk alla se placer près de son ingénieur en chef et sourit simplement à ce Spock bien différent du leur. Scotty enclencha la téléportation.

KSKSKSKSKS

Ses deux gardes du corps étaient présents et l'enseigne réglait la console sous ses instructions. Son ton autoritaire devait sans doute suffisamment bien correspondre à leur vrai capitaine puisqu'aucun d'eux ne se montrait réticent à lui obéir.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Kirk surgit dans la pièce, habillé strictement mais en colère. Cependant, alors que le vulcain était prêt à faire intervenir les gardes, l'homme resta à l'observer en silence. Il ne pouvait guère faire appel à la logique pour déchiffrer son expression mais il pensait ne pas se tromper en prétendant que le doute faisait maintenant partie des émotions que l'humain ressentait.

Soudain, bien qu'il n'ait pas donné d'ordre, il sentit les picotements caractéristiques dus à la téléportation traverser son corps et la salle disparut de son champ de vision.

KSKSKSKSKS

Dans l'univers où la Fédération oeuvrait pour la paix entre les peuples, le Capitaine Kirk voyait se matérialiser – avec soulagement – son premier officier.

- Ah ! Monsieur Spock, accueillit Jim, heureux de vous revoir !

- Merci, capitaine, offrit-il en réponse à son ami en descendant le la plateforme de téléportation.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots encore et, l'un comme l'autre, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion (en eux-mêmes) qu'aucun fait important n'était à signaler si ce n'était le combat contre leur alter-égo.

Spock avertit bientôt le Docteur McCoy qu'il était blessé (le fait qu'il précise que la blessure n'était pas d'une grande gravité car il se l'était faite volontairement avec une lame aux propriétés inconnues ne manqua pas d'irriter Bones) et son Capitaine et lui prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Ne pouvant finalement plus retenir sa curiosité, Jim chercha néanmoins à obtenir quelques détails supplémentaires sur sa rencontre avec son double. Ne parvenant pas à ses fins, il posa finalement plus clairement sa question.

- Monsieur Spock, que pensez-vous de la relation existant entre nos doubles ?

- Très conflictuelle, répondit sobrement son premier officiel. Mais en passe de s'améliorer, termina-t-il surprenant légèrement son supérieur.

- Vous le pensez ? C'est également mon avis, Monsieur Spock. Votre double ne semblait pas imperméable à mes conseils et je pense qu'il saura faire ce qu'il faut.

- Il en est de même pour votre alter-égo, Capitaine.

Jim sourit et l'expression de Spock se modifia très légèrement vers celle qui, selon Jim, exprimait de la satisfaction.

- C'est agréable de voir que certaines choses restent constantes d'un univers à un autre, déclara finalement le capitaine de l'Entreprise.

Après tout, leurs doubles semblaient bien être en mesure d'écouter les conseils, eux aussi, lorsqu'ils venaient d'un Jim ou d'un Spock.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la salle de l'infirmerie, ils pouvaient déjà entendre la voix de McCoy pestant contre les vulcains masochistes et suicidaires.

- D'autres gagneraient pourtant à évoluer, ajouta Spock d'un ton qu'il aurait presque pu définir comme agacé.

Jim sourit, mi-compatissant, mi-amusé, et se dit qu'ils vivaient vraiment dans l'univers qui leur convenait le mieux, aux places qu'il appréciait le plus, et qu'il n'échangerait cette place pour rien au monde.

**Fin**

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais, ça peut être frustrant mais ainsi je ne déroge pas à la règle des bons vieux épisodes de Star Trek si aptes à nous faire grincer des dents lorsque l'on espère quelques réflexions supplémentaires sur la résolution d'une situation… J'espère néanmoins que cette première tentative vous a plu :')_

_(Ps : le monde de l'ISS Entreprise aura peut-être droit à un oneshot, ce serait quand même cruel de laisser le cas de nos deux beaux mâles en suspend, ne ?)_

_Reviews ?_

_**Edit 8 septembre 2010 : La seconde partie est postée sous le titre de 'Mutinerie'**  
_


End file.
